femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Chelsea Coals (Murder In A College Town)
'Chelsea Coals '(Kristian Alfonso) is the main villiainess of the 1997 TV film Murder in a College Town (alternately titled What Happened to Bobby Earl?; airdate January 28, 1997). She was the young and successful owner of several gyms and a furniture warehouse, along with being the wife of a wealthy doctor whom she worked with. Chelsea soon became the business partner and lover of college student Tom Stahl, who invited his friend Bobby Earl to become involved in their lucrative but morally questionable business. It was also revealed that she embezzled money from her medical business. After the boys were kicked out of their fraternity for stealing electronics from the house to sell, Bobby and Tom moved in with Chelsea, much to the disapproval of Bobby's mother Rose (the film's protagonist). Soon after, Chelsea enlisted the pair to participate in a plot to burn her warehouse down so she could collect the insurance check. However, when a guilt-stricken Bobby dropped out of the plan and Chelsea's business, the villainess plotted to kill Bobby to stop him from going to the police. After having Bobby's friend Jenny Kozinski ditch him on an isolated road, Tom showed up and killed Bobby by bludgeoning his head on a rock. When Tom started to express guilt over killing his friend, Chelsea convinced him that the police couldn't prove anything and that they were in the clear. Even so, Rose fought to prove Tom and Chelsea's guilt, going as far as to confront the two at Chelsea's house. Chelsea tried to get intimate with Tom in her hot tub later on, but he rejected her and left, upsetting her. She then called him after finding his new phone number and hears that he and Jenny have made an answering machine message together, implying that they were dating. Chelsea left a message for him, threatening to "string him up" for what he had done. She then looked outside and saw Rose and a police officer, who had been tailing her for some time. Chelsea tried to set her house on fire and use the insurance money to escape, but the investigators were able to recognize the fire as arson and reject her claim. Realizing she was cornered, Chelsea attempted to paint Tom as the mastermind behind the arsons and Bobby's murder, revealing where he had buried him. Soon after the discovery, the police saw through Chelsea's lies and arrested her just as she was about to leave the station after her interrogation. Trivia *Kristian Alfonso previously portrayed Debra Harris in the TV series Baywatch ''as well as Deborah in ''MacGyver. Gallery Chelsea with Tom.jpg|Chelsea with Tom Stahl screenshot_43.jpg screenshot_44.jpg screenshot_45.jpg screenshot_46.jpg screenshot_47.jpg screenshot_48.jpg screenshot_50.jpg screenshot_51.jpg screenshot_52.jpg screenshot_53chelsea.jpg screenshot_54chelsea.jpg screenshot_55chelsea.jpg screenshot_57chelsea.jpg screenshot_58chelsea.jpg screenshot_59chelsea.jpg screenshot_60chelsea.jpg screenshot_61chelsea.jpg screenshot_62chelsea.jpg screenshot_63chelsea.jpg Category:1990s Category:Adulteress Category:Betrayer Category:Bikini Category:Boss Category:Brunette Category:Business Suit Category:Callous Category:Conspirator Category:Femme Fatale Category:Fur Category:Greedy Category:Hero's Lover Category:High Heels Category:Knee Length Skirts & Dresses Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Low Cut Top Category:Murderer Category:Murder: Indirect Category:Ponytail Hairstyle Category:Stockings or Nylons Category:Sunglasses Category:The Vamp Category:Villain's Lover Category:Fate: Arrested